The Past Returns
by Double-Sins
Summary: Chpt. 8 IS HERE! TIME TO CELEBRATE! A demon comes and attacks Phoebe but when it sees Cole, the demon leaves. Who is this demon and what purpose does the ring on its finger serve? Can the demon destroy the Charmed ones or can the ring do it all alone?
1. Attack of the Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Greg and the demon that attacked Phoebe and Cole. (I would say who the demon is but I don't want to give out clues or hints as to who he is until later in the story.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok…this is my first Charmed fic, I'm a huge fan of the show. I'm a very big fan of Cole and Phoebe's relationship so they'll be in here of course. But Cole doesn't have any of his powers…meaning he isn't Belthazaar. Paige just moved in after she found out she was Piper's and Phoebe's half sister and is part of their little '3 charmed ones' circle. So sorry, but baby Wyatt isn't in this story. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and don't forget to submit your review!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoebe sat on the couch holding Cole while Piper and Leo were working at P3 and Paige was upstairs getting ready for a date. 

"Cole?" Phoebe asked as she began to hear snoring coming from him. "Cole?" She asked again then she shook him. He was sleep against her chest. After she shook him, he still didn't wake up. "You were always a heavy sleeper." Phoebe clicked the remote control button and turned the T.V on. She flicked through the channels. Seeing that nothing was on, she turned the T.V off. 

Paige came running downstairs. "Where is my watch?"

"Um…I don't know."

"I need that watch!" Paige ran back upstairs. Then she yelled, "I'll be late, I just know it." Paige ran back downstairs and looked at the time displayed on the microwave. "It's 7:50! Greg said to meet him at P3 at 8:00!" (A/N: Paige and Greg have been dating for a long time. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.)

"You can orb down there you know."

Paige gave Phoebe a skeptical look. "He'll ask where my car is."

"Tell him it's in a repair shop, so you got there by taxi."

"I have a feeling you've said something like that to your past dates before."

"Well I didn't have a car then, so…I said that but hey think of the bright side, he'll buy it and you won't be late!"

"Phoebe…do you think I should tell Greg that I'm a witch. I mean, I trust him and I think he can take it."

"I can't give you that answer. You know Greg better than I do. I don't know what he knows about you."

"He knows practically everything about me except for the fact that I'm a witch that battles demons."

"Go for it, if you feel he won't tell the whole world."

"What would Piper say?"

"She won't agree but go with your heart." Phoebe smiled.

" Thanks Phoebes." Paige looked around remembering her watch. "What about a watch! I can't find my watch!" Paige said stomping her foot impatiently. Phoebe took her silver watch off and gave it to Paige.

"This is the one Cole gave you! Here, take it back."

"No, no. Cole and me will be staying home. I won't need it. I trust you with it. Cole won't know it's gone any way. He's sleep.

"Thanks Phoebes. I owe you one." Paige quickly put the watch on, then she orbed out of the room. Cole mumbled in his sleep. 

"Having a nice dream?" She asked quietly even though she didn't expect a response from him. 

A crash from the kitchen made Phoebe jump almost waking Cole. She moved Cole's head swiftly to the other side of the couch, then she got up peeping around the corner trying to see inside the kitchen.

"Hello?" Phoebe called out. A man dressed in all black and had a large silver ring on his index finger was looking startled and blasted a red fire blast to Phoebe in response. Phoebe yelled. She jumped behind the table before the fireball could hit her. The ball hit the wall right over Phoebe's head leaving a big black burnt spot.

"Leo!" Phoebe called out still behind the table. The man began charge another fireball. Cole walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, then he yawned saying,

"What is all the noise honey? Why did you call L-" He opened his eyes only to see the man. "Oh shit!" The man looked even more startled then he shimmered from the kitchen. Phoebe stood up looking around making sure the man was gone. White and blue lights began to form beside the table. Piper and Leo came into view.

"What Phoebe, what's wrong?" Leo asked. Piper started to examine the burnt spot the fireball had left.

"Battling demons without me? Why don't I ever get to have fun?" Piper asked pretending to pout. 

"That wasn't a demon. At least he didn't look like one. He left right when Cole walked in." Phoebe said. Cole sat down, Phoebe sat in his lap.

"Did you know the guy Cole?" Leo asked.

Cole was about to say yes, but then he decided against it. " No. No I didn't, but he could still know me as Belthazaar. Not many down there in the demon world know that I'm not Belthazaar anymore."

"Well then there's our explanation!" Phoebe said with a smile.

"I still think we need to check the Book of Shadows. What did he look like?" Piper asked.

"Like a normal human but I didn't see much. I was hidden underneath the table with my great powers." Phoebe said sarcastically. 

"Your powers are fine. Who knows, you could get some new ones sooner or later." Cole replied. Phoebe smiled again.

"Sorry to bust the little charade but is that all I have to go on? A demon looking human? He could be a warlock for all I know!" Piper said throwing her hands into the air.

"Wait!" Cole said. "He had a big ring on. It was silver, like the watch I gave Phoebe except it had some kind of jewel on it but I couldn't see what kind of jewel it was. Oh and he could shoot fireballs." Phoebe quickly dug her arm (the one she normally wears her watch on) behind Cole's back.

"Where's Paige?" Cole asked.

"P3. I asked her could she watch the place, but to be careful since you called us."

"I'll go see if I can speak with the Elders about this human looking demon." Leo gave a Piper a kiss then he orbed out of the room.

"And I'll go see if the Book of Shadows can help any. Maybe Grams can give me a little bit of help. " Piper jogged upstairs to the attic while Phoebe and Cole walked upstairs to their room. 

"Shouldn't we tell Paige what just happened? Just in case she's in some kind of danger?"

"Well. I don't think we can. I mean, Leo orbed out so we can't ask him to warn her unless you want to drive all the way to P3." Cole said lying down on the bed. 

"No. She might be fine. She has Greg to watch her." Phoebe laid next to him. "So what do you want to do?" Phoebe said. Cole turned to her. 

 "This." He kissed her lips. " Maybe a little more." He kissed her again. Phoebe giggled.

"Just a little more?" She said giggling again.

"Maybe more than a little more." He kissed her again but this time it was longer. 

Meanwhile, Piper was up in the attic looking in the Book of Shadows. "Come on! There has got to be something in here at least about a ring!" Piper impatiently said. Then the pages started to flip on their own going to faster and faster. Finally they stopped on a yellow aging piece of parchment that had a picture of a large ring with a purple emerald in the middle of it. "Thanks Grams!" Piper grinned. The paper said:

                                                _The Ring of Mortality and Power_

_                                The ring is used to make mortals have the power of demons. _

_It can supply whatever need is asked for. The strength and ability                          _

_the__ ring gives depends on the beholder of it. The ring isn't able to_

_ be destroyed unless by it's own maker. The maker of the ring is *********._

The answer to whom the maker was smudged in the book. Piper gasped in frustration. How could the most important bit of information be smudged? Piper asked herself. I can't believe it. The only thing Piper could make out of the smudged letters was the last letter. Which was an E.

                "What kind of long name could with an E?" Piper said silently to herself. Blue and white lights formed behind Piper, but she didn't see or hear it. Leo grabbed her around her waist and nibbled her ear softly. Piper smiled then she turned around. "What did you fine out?"

                "Well they couldn't tell me much since there are a lot of rings out there."

                " So you didn't get anything?" Piper asked sounding disappointed.

                "They said that the demon though can't be a warlock. Warlocks don't throw fireballs. So their best thing was that the ring supplied the demon's power. Does that help any?" Leo asked.

                "I pretty much got the same thing except for the warlocks and fireballs. Here." Piper pointed to the page Gram's had helped her find.

                "This could be it, but we can't be too sure."

                "Gram's helped."

                " Oh. In that case, she could know more than we do. She could even know who created the ring. I mean, if she knew who made the ring then we'd know what we're up against." Leo pointed out.

"The only thing is Leo, is that Grams isn't alive to tell us who made the ring."

                "She'll tell us. We can bring her back tomorrow." Piper squealed with happiness.

                "Thank you Leo!" She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him such a tight hug that he could barely breathe.


	2. Revealed

Disclaimer: I've said this once, and I'll say it again! I don't own any of the characters except for the demon and Greg. I also own the spells, charms, chants and other stuff from the Book of Shadows.

Chapter 2-

Leo left again to see if the Elders could tell him who created the ring. Piper reread The Book of Shadows about the ring. She took it off the alter and went to Phoebe's room. She knocked on the door still holding the book. Phoebe answered with a bed sheet wrapped around her. Cole had the covers pulled up to his chest, they both breathing heavily.

"Oh er…um. I'll leave since you two seem to be busy." Piper hesitated. 

"No, no, its okay. Did you find anything in The Book of Shadows?" Phoebe said hurriedly.

"Nothing important right now." Piper started walking down the hall.

"Piper if you need anything we'll be in here." Phoebe called out.

"Yeah, I know." Piper said quietly after she heard the door shut.

 Piper went to her room and plopped down on the bed. Then she remembered leaving Paige to manage the club.

"Tired! So tired." After just lying there looking at the ceiling, Piper called Paige. 

Paige orbed into the room breathing hard. "What?" She asked annoyedly.

"Take me to the club. You can get back to your date."

"Oh we're fine, we were dancing. What was wrong earlier?"

" A demon that looks like a human blasted fireballs at Phoebe. Apparently when Cole walked in, he left. So I'm guessing either the demon is still afraid of Belthazaar or they know each other and Cole lied to us. Either way we have a problem. The demon was wearing a ring called The Ring of Mortality and Power. It gives power to mortals and it can only be destroyed by it's maker." Piper put her hands underneath her head not saying anything else.

"Aren't you going to tell me who it's maker is?"

"Oh yeah. I can't."

"And why not?" Paige looked at her watch…well Phoebe's watch.

"I can't. The name was smudged. The only thing that was readable was the E, which was the last letter of the name. So like I said, I can't tell you."

"Well if you don't mind, I have to get back to the club. I told Greg I had to use the bathroom."

"Okay. Just call me if you need me to come down to P3 and be careful! The demon could still try to attack you at the club."

"I know, I know Piper."

"I'm just trying to keep from losing another sister. I don't mean to jump on you. It's my responsibility now to watch out for the family since I'm the oldest."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I have Greg with me." Paige orbed from the room before Piper could say anything else. She laid her head against the pillow and silently cried herself to sleep. She missed Prue even though she was a pain at times. Around the time of midnight, Leo orbed in. He decided to let Piper sleep. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen to fix him a small snack.

                (still around midnight.) Greg walked Paige up to the stoop, they both laughing at a joke he had previously told before getting out of the car. 

                "Thanks for the great time Paige." Greg quietly said. Paige looked into his pale blue eyes. The moonlight hit his jet black hair.

                "Maybe I should be the one to say that." Paige answered with a grin upon her face. Greg chuckled. Paige remembered the conversation she had had with Phoebe. "Greg…there is something that I should tell you. But please don't freak out when I tell you!" He was still smiling.

                "There is nothing about you that will make me 'freak out'." 

                "Don't be so sure." Paige said.

                "Try me." He looked into her eyes.  
                Paige sighed before saying anything, then she looked around. "We should come inside first." She unlocked the door to the Manor and Greg shut it trying to be as quiet as possible. They both sat down on the couch. Leo walked from the kitchen carrying a sandwich and water. 

                "Hi Paige. Hi Greg."

                "Hello Leo." Greg answered. Paige just looked at Leo biting her lip.

                "Oh, I'll be going upstairs. Don't worry about me." Leo winked to Paige and began to climb the stairs.

                "Thanks." Paige whispered.

"Okay, what was it you had to tell me?" Greg asked Paige. Leo stopped walking when he heard Greg say that. Leo leaned against the banister to listen.

Paige drew in a large gasp of air then she exhaled it. "I'm a witch." A shock look came upon Leo's face as Paige said that. He stopped himself from running downstairs to stop Paige from telling more. Greg just looked at Paige grinning.

"I know." He said. Paige was confused as ever. So was Leo.

"You do?" She asked trying to hide her confusion.

"Yes I do. I'm a whitelighter." Paige scooted back in the couch.

"You are a…a whitelighter???? If you knew then why didn't you tell me right from the start?!"

" I was trying to see how long it would take for you to tell me that you're a witch."  Paige didn't know what to say. Leo walked to his and Piper's room in disbelief.


	3. Meet Again

Disclaimer: For now, I don't own any of the characters except for Greg and the human/demon. But I may add more characters of my own, I'm not sure. The spells and things coming from the Book of Shadows are also my creation. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Let me tell you this one though…I suck at rhyming. so if I really do do bad, just tell me if the potion or whatever sucks and criticize me all you want. But tell me how the chapter is while you're telling me how bad I did. Thanks! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3:

                Leo ran to the bed putting his sandwich and water on the nightstand.

"Piper! Piper, wake up!"

                Piper turned over looking annoyed; her eyes messed up from the mascara that ran from her crying. Leo cringed after seeing her face.

                "What happened to you Piper?" Leo asked softly. 

                Piper wiped her eyes smudging the mascara even more. "Nothing. Why did you wake me up?" Piper looked at the clock that stood over their dresser. "Its 12:45 am Leo."

                "At least it isn't 3:00 am like in the movies." Leo replied. Piper rolled her eyes not laughing. Leo dismissed the joke he tried to cheer Piper with. "You remember Greg, Paige's boyfriend?"

                Piper nodded. "Yeah, nice guy."

                "Remember how I told you he looked familiar to me when I first met him?" Leo asked.

                Piper turned onto her side looking at Leo. "Yes I do remember. You said you'd seen him somewhere, but you never recalled ever seeing him here on earth."

                "Guess what?" Leo asked immediately after Piper finished what she was saying.

                "I'm too tired to be guessing Leo. Please just get to the point" Piper moaned.

                "He's a whitelighter." Piper straightened up after instantly hearing Leo. 

                "You're serious?"

                "Of course I am! He just told Paige that he was." Leo started to look down while Piper just looked at him questionably.

                "What were you doing listening to Paige and Greg?" Piper asked looking Leo in the eye.

                "I was getting something to eat and while I was going upstairs I heard Greg say that Paige wanted to tell him something so I stayed and listened to what he had to tell him. I knew I'd seen him somewhere. I saw him the day the Elders appointed me as a whitelighter. He told me that I had a hard job ahead of me." Leo's mind began to replay the day of when this happened.

                "Leo…have you said anything to them when you found out?" Piper asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

                "No. I came straight here."

                "Are they still out there?" Piper asked. Leo got up from the bed, but before he could open the door, he heard the screaming of Paige.

                "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME, PIPER, AND PHOEBE WHEN LEO WASN'T HERE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DAMN HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO THINK OF LIES AS TO WHY I HAD TO BREAK OUR DATES?!" Paige yelled. She picked up a vase that was behind her.

                "Paige, please don't throw that! Listen to me! I'm sorry, but-" She threw the vase before he could finish his plea. Greg orbed away just as the vase hit the wall. He orbed across the room from Paige. "Stop!" Leo stopped himself from opening the door. He turned to Piper. 

                "Does that answer your question Piper?" Leo asked.

                "Whoa." Was all that Piper could say. "I'm going to kill her if she broke the vase that Grams gave mom." Leo opened the door, Greg orbed into their (Piper and Leo's) room. 

                "I'm a whitelighter, so don't be surprised." Greg said holding his hands up as if to surrender. 

                "We know." Piper grinned at Greg. "Leo stay here, I'll go calm Paige down." Piper walked out the door but Greg stopped her. 

                "What about me?"

                "I think you should leave." A door opened from down the hall. Phoebe popped her head out of the door then she stepped fully out to the hallway in her full length silky blue robe. 

                "What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked. Cole came out behind Phoebe in his red boxers and a white T-shirt looking puzzled. Paige looked up seeing everyone looking down on her. She smiled sarcastically.

                "Sorry to wake you all." Paige said while sitting down. Piper sat beside Paige while Phoebe sat on the other side of her. Greg orbed from the Manor lieing to Paige that the Elders were calling him. Leo left with him as well. Cole sat in the chair in front of them listening attentively.

                "So, you both mean to tell me that Greg is a whitelighter?" Phoebe said after Piper explained how she found out and Paige told why she was so mad. 

                "Yeah." Piper and Paige answered at the same time. "Wow. Now we have two people in this house that have dated whitelighters." Phoebe said quietly.

                "Three. Mom dated a whitelighter remember? That was how she had Paige." Piper pointed out. 

                "So why does it matter if Greg is a whitelighter Paige? All the means to tell us that you are more protected when you go out with him." Phoebe got up off the couch and began to pace in front of it. "If we get into trouble then we have an extra whitelighter to help us. This is good."

                "Phoebe sit down. You're making me dizzy." Cole said.

                "Sorry." Phoebe sat down beside Paige again. 

                "Sorry you guys for me yelling. I guess that I was in such shock, that I didn't know what to say so I acted like I was mad at him."

                Cole looked at Paige confusedly. "So you weren't mad at Greg?"

                "Well I was because he didn't tell me, but in sort of a way, I wasn't." Cole looked at Paige even more confused.

                "Women." Cole said quietly in a sarcastic way. Paige heard him but she didn't say anything. "I'm going to the kitchen. Do you girls want anything?" Cole asked as he got up. They all said no, so Cole shrugged his shoulders. 

Cole began looking around in the refrigerator when someone tapped shoulder. Cole instantly turned around not seeing anything. Cole called Phoebe's name and asked her where she was, and she told him she was still talking to Paige. Cole dismissed the tap thinking something must've fell on his shoulder. He started to shift the food around looking for good leftovers when he felt the tap again. Cole did the same thing as before, except this time someone was behind him. It was the same demon from earlier that had attacked Phoebe. The man was still dressed in his black clothes except he was wearing black gloves and a long black leather trench coat. Cole could see the bulge of the ring through the glove. Cole slammed the refrigerator door shut, knocking over a small plant that was on the refrigerator, but he caught it with his quick reflexes. He put the plant back up top and pushed the demon out of sight of Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. 

                Cole harshly whispered, "What are you doing here?"

                The demon looked at Cole as if he was frightened then he straightened his face to make himself seem bold and dangerous. "I'm here, because now I can be with you. Isn't that what you want?" 

                Cole shoved the demon against the wall and held him there by his throat then he looked at the demon testily. "Really, why have you come back?" 

                "The reason I just gave you." The demon managed to say through his shallow breathing. "I'm more powerful now. Not as shameful as I was when you were a mere child and more powerful than me.

                Cole eased his chokehold but he didn't let go. "But why do you want to join my side now if you're as powerful as before? Why don't you wreak your own mess?" 

                "Remember? You always thought me as weak only because I was human. You wanted me to help you become the best, Belthazaar, but I couldn't because I knew nothing of what you could do. You hid your true power from me; I only knew what you showed. Don't tell me you've forgotten." The demon responded. Cole let go of the demon's throat, backing away from him but not back enough to the door frame. 

                "I'm not the same person anymore." Cole whispered, his eyes focusing on the demon's movement. "I don't do what I used to do."

                "Tell me Belthazaar-" The demon was interrupted by Cole.

                "Cole. Call me Cole."

                "I do what you want me to…Cole. What are you doing in the Charmed ones' house? Planning to still the Book of Shadows I presume?" The demon asked. Cole turned around, but he noticed that Piper was standing at the door with her arms crossed. She unfolded them, then she froze Cole and the demon, but she went up to Cole and unfroze him.

A/N: Chpt.4 should be here soon!


	4. Number One Question Answered

                Chapter 4:

"Piper…what are you doing?" Cole asked, he knew he better do or say something quick before Piper blows up his visitor.

                "Don't you think I should be asking you that same question Cole? I mean, you have this man here." Piper looked at the man. She noticed the big lump underneath his glove. She eyed Cole suspiciously. "What is that?" Piper pointed at the hand covered with the glove. Cole looked at it, then he pretended not to know what it was. 

                "I don't know, maybe some kind of ring." 

                Piper thought back to the events that had occurred the night before. She cocked her head, looking Cole in the eye. "Is he by any chance the man that attacked you and Phoebe?" Before Cole could answer, the man unfroze. He looked at Piper then he shimmered from the room after giving a small nod to Cole. 

                Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see what was taking Piper so long. "Did you find something to eat Cole?" Cole was still looking at Piper, her eyes not leaving his. Phoebe noticed Cole's and Piper's eye contact and looked at them both suspiciously. "I don't know what's going on but someone better tell me now!" She said her voice slightly rising.

                Cole shook his head hoping Piper would get his message, then he turned to Phoebe. "Can Piper and I talk?"

                Phoebe looked at Cole again, not understanding. "Well if this involves a demon, I believe that I should stay." Phoebe wanted to chip in and know why Cole wanted to talk to Piper.

                "Well this is um…personal right now." Cole said quietly. Phoebe turned to walk away, but Piper put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

                "What I think Cole, is that Phoebe should stay. This could work out for the best. I certainly have some questions to ask." Piper said sarcastically. Paige peeked into the kitchen from around the door frame.

                "Um…is this a meeting where I'm not welcomed? I can understand if this is about you kicking me out." Paige bit her lip.

                "Oh no sweetie! We're not kicking you out! We would never do that to you Paige!" Phoebe said. Phoebe walked over to Paige and pulled her to where Cole and Piper were gathered.

                Cole frowned not wanting all of this attention. He closed his eyes then frowned thinking whether or not to tell Piper the truth. He didn't want to tell Phoebe directly or she would think was still on the demon side. It was just a past that he wanted to forget. "Look Piper, please. It would be better if I can just speak to you." Piper held her hands up, gesturing for Cole to begin talking. "I mean alone Piper." Piper looked from Paige and Phoebe. Paige looked as confused as ever. Phoebe was wondering if she really wanted to hear what Cole had to say. But she made the decision on her own and began to push Paige out of the kitchen. Phoebe gave Piper a one last look then she disappeared out of view after walking up the stairs with Paige.

                "There isn't much to explain Cole. There isn't much to lie about either." Cole leaned himself against the window that was behind him, Piper stepped back subconsciously after seeing Cole move.

                "There is but you will have to trust me." Piper looked Cole in the eyes and pushed her long brown hair past her shoulders. She crossed her arms as Cole opened his mouth, but he shut his mouth. He found it very hard to explain things to Piper when her arms were crossed. She seemed a little upset, but impatient as well.             

                "Cole, look, you're going to have to tell me or there will be no trust. Paige suspects you of still being Balthazaar, but Phoebe and I are taking great risks to put our 'trust' in you." Cole didn't like the way she said "trust".

                Piper's eyes searched the kitchen, seeing if she should say more but she felt what she said was sufficient. Cole gulped what wasn't there in his mouth and began to speak. "The guy you saw with me is the guy that attacked Phoebe and me earlier." Cole stopped talking to see if Piper would hurt him or something but she stayed in the same position. He found this odd but he continued. "He wasn't looking to hurt Phoebe though. He was only looking for me but I think he was startled at finding Phoebe there. Him thinking that I'm demon, it doesn't make much sense to find me in a house with the Charmed Ones when one of you is still here.  You know?" 

                Piper forced a smile, she was getting impatient. She was trying to see where Cole was getting with this but he seemed he was going to ramble to avoid the real subject. "Get on with the story Cole." Piper said while releasing a sigh.

                "He was looking for me so that he could be…of some assistance to me but I don't need him because I'm pure human now." Cole paused thinking of what he should've said next.

                Piper took this little time and intervened. "Why did you need him when you were Balthazaar?"

                "Well I didn't need him then, but I've known him all my life and he's always wanted to please me even though it should be the other way around. Maybe it should be like it is…" Piper thought maybe should make Cole stop rambling but she heard him say "he was human" so she let Cole continue rambling. "…so since he was human, it was really hard to please me even at such a young age." Cole noticed himself talking about what he thought was a bunch of nothing so he got quiet.

                Piper rolled her eyes thinking that she'd be there the whole night trying to figure out who the hell the guy was! "Cole, I'm going to ask you upfront! Who in the hell was that guy Cole? What did he hold to your past?"

                Cole hesitated to answer. "Um…he was my father." Piper held her breath hoping she didn't hear what she thought she did. Cole noticed Piper didn't say anything so he continued. "He was human and my mother was a demon so you know. Their mixed blood is running through my veins which make it easy for me to turn from human to Belthazaar. I had power back then as a child and my father wanted to impress me but he couldn't so he's been trying to find some way to reunite with me after getting his hands on power and it seems he's found a way." Cole saw that Piper still hadn't said anything. Piper was trying to process in her mind of the who the man/demon was. She was shocked but with Cole, there was always surprises.

A/N: Sorry, I would add more but this seems like a good idea to leave it at this. (good idea to me at least. *snickers*) Please R+R! I may add more soon but with me, you'll never know!


	5. Truth All Around

                A/N: Thanks Lunatigre for the suggestions. I couldn't remember whether Cole's mother had murdered his father or not but oh well. I still hope you enjoy the story!

Piper had a confused look on her face so Cole became quiet. She finally caught her breath back and began talking. "I thought you said your father was murdered by your mom." 

                Cole shifted his position realizing that he had lied to them when they had asked before, where was his parent. "Well you see, at the time, I wasn't sure if you were really ready to know if my father was alive." Cole hushed hoping that what he said was enough to get him out of the lie he had told before.

                But apparently he was wrong because that only brought more questions to Piper. "You know that since you lied, it'll lower my trust meter." Piper heard something from around where the refrigerator was but she dismissed the sound like Cole did. Piper stepped closer to Cole, bringing her voice to a whisper. "I don't know what else you have hiding, but we will vanquish your dad. He is a danger to us and there is nothing more to understand since you want to tell me lies. There isn't any sense in me to ask more questions."  

                Cole didn't want his trust to be lost between the girls. He certainly didn't know how he'd tell Phoebe that the guy was his father, but he'd have to or Piper would. "Piper, ask me more questions. Anything that comes into your mind." Cole brought his voice to the same volume as Piper's.

                Piper wondered if she should ask more and she did. "You said that your father tried to 'impress you'. What exactly do you mean?"

                "Well…he just wanted to make me happy. I guess I could say that he wanted to meet my standards and my levels of powers. But soon I figured by myself, how could he even get an ounce of power with him being a weakling…or a human."

                "When did you leave? Or did you?" Piper started to play with the necklace that she wore around her neck but she kept her eyes steadied on Cole.

                "I left him after a demon attacked my mother. Which was when I was about 13. You know, my mother was the one who helped me to gather my power behind my father's back. My father was happy with what power I showed him…but he somehow knew that I was getting stronger. See, the stronger I got, then it became more of a struggle for my father to gain power." Cole's voice got lower as he was remembering the days of when he was younger.

                "Why did you leave when your mother was attacked?" Piper's eyes seemed to calm down. They seemed to understand Cole now but it was obvious that she still hadn't let her guard down.

                Cole's eyes wondered for words to say. "The demon was looking for me. He was after me. My mother tried to protect me but the demon still reached me. He attacked her but she still lived and saw what I had done to it. To my and my parents surprise, I had vanquished the demon on my own and that was when we all realized the I had surpassed my mother's teaching and her own abilities. More demons came looking for me.  They all wanted my power just like they want yours. When I realized that, I decided that it was better for my parents that I leave and lead the demons away from them. I vanquished them one by one and that is how I earned my good name."

                "Evil name." Piper whispered. "But why would your dad try to impress you? Why not just leave you the hell alone?"

                "In his nature. He just wanted to be a fatherly figure to me and that was practically impossible since he wasn't what I was. He knew exactly how I thought of him."

                "How exactly did you think of him?"

                Cole tried to search his mind for good words. "Weak, useless, nothing but wasted flesh that could've been killed by me."

                Piper was taken aback by the few things that Cole had said. Piper noticed that Cole was no longer looking at her but his eyes seemed distant. Remembering what brought him to say what he just said. 

                Cole began talking this time but he didn't seem to be focusing on Piper. "So he's been trying to turn demon. He still thinks I'm evil, but so does everyone else. It seems he has found some way and now he wants to help me." Cole's voice seemed distant as well.

                "Cole, do you know what and who made the ring?" Piper asked hoping to bring Cole back to reality.

                Cole still seemed to be replaying events of him when he was a child but at the same time, responding to Piper's questions. "I can't remember much about it. But I remember that with the last conversation I had with my father which was when I was about 16, that he said he found a way to get power through a ring but he had to steal it first."

                Piper straightened hoping that Cole would be able to answer the next question that had been in everyone's mind. "Who did he steal it from?"

                "I don't know. He told me but I wasn't really listening at the time. I just thought that he wouldn't be able to do it."

                "Cole you have to remember." Piper said, her voice slightly rising.

_Flashback from Cole:_

                _*Screaming of his mother after being badly hurt by the demon that had arrived to get Cole's powers. Cole was cowered in a corner, but seeing his mother get hurt as bad as he did, he stood up and faced the demon. His eyes burning with fire, hoping for this demon to die. The demon chuckled as he saw the small body (Cole, 13 years old) rise up against his tall masculine build. _

_                "Child, no need to face me." The demon didn't know what strengths Cole held but he knew that he had great power._

_                Cole stood his ground, staring the demon, focusing his power just as his mother taught him to. Behind his back, Cole had been charging an energy ball, then he push it deep into the demon's stomach. The demon gasped in surprise at the attack caused by the child. Cole smiled in success, his eyes burning with the desire of death.  "I need not face you?" Cole said. The demon didn't say, but Cole made the energy ball bigger, it growing inside of the demon. With his other hand, Cole created a fire ball and charged it right in front of the demon's face. The demon's face looked alarmed but before he could struggle, Cole released the fire ball, decapitating the demon's head and then the body flew up in flames. _

_                Cole's eyes returned to normal, he saw his mother badly hurt but there was fear in her eyes as she realized what Cole could really have been capable of. His father on the other hand was afraid before then, but he didn't know what his son had become. Cole saw this from the both of them and left the house hoping to seek help from someone that held more power than he. _

_                With no contact from his parents, 3 years later, Cole's father showed up behind him in a alley after killing an innocent man from the street. _

_                "Cole, we can be together soon!" His father obviously showed excitement but this meant nothing to Cole. _

_                "Is this why you are here? To bug the hell out of me?" Cole asked his father._

_                Not expecting the comment from his son, his father slapped Cole square across the face. Cole quickly drew a blade from his pants and put it to his father's neck. "Don't you dare do that again." Cole pressed the blade against his father's neck drawing a little blood to show his father that he would harm him if he was to touch him again._

_                "Don't you want to hear how I have found a power?" The father asked after being released from Cole's grip._

_                "Whatever. I have nothing better to do." Cole began to search the crowd for someone he was expecting to meet, his father giving details on his new idea._

_                "I found out about a ring a few months ago, but it is in possession of The Source." Cole laughed knowing that his father wouldn't even come close to getting inside The Source's lair. _

_                "You'll see that I get the ring. I'll return to you and soon we both can deface this earth together." Cole didn't even see why his father even bothered. Cole pushed his father into the crowd after seeing the demon he was expecting to arrive, knowing that the demon would kill his father if he saw him. Cole waved to his father hoping he would get the message to leave. Cole didn't understand why he saved his father from the demon, but there was still feeling in his heart that he didn't want._

Back to Reality:

                "I remember who the ring belonged to before my father got hold of it." Cole whispered.

                Piper stopped fiddling with the necklace. "Who Cole?"

                "The Source." Piper's mouth gaped open, as Paige fell over from behind the plant that was beside the refrigerator. Piper turned her attention to helping Paige up. "Are you alright?!" Piper asked Paige. Cole stayed where he was, wondering how much of the conversation had she heard. Paige wiped the dirt of her skirt and hands.

                "Yeah, I'm fine." Paige answered not knowing what else to say.

                "What were you doing there Paige?" Cole asked. He walked over to where Piper and Paige stood.

                Paige frowned, then she answered, "Watering the plant?" She hoped they would buy it but nope they didn't.

                "Paige?" Phoebe came running into the kitchen.

                "I suspect you had something to do with this Phoebe?" Piper asked. 

                "No." Phoebe answered

                "Yes." Paige answered. They both answered at the same time. "Well it was her idea to listen in but my idea to orb behind the plant." Paige bit her lip just as she always did when she was nervous.


	6. Forgiveness

            "Thanks for blowing our cover Paige!" Phoebe softly hit Cole. 

                "How much did you hear?" Cole asked since it seemed Paige didn't hear him the first time he had asked.

                "Um…" Paige looked at Phoebe. "Oh what the hell, I might as well say since Phoebe is going to have to here! Phoebe, the demon that attacked was Cole's dad. Cole left his parents since demons were after him for his power and strengths, and so he could protect his father. Did I leave anything out?" Cole couldn't believe his ears. Paige had practically heard everything. "Oh and the demon was just here in the kitchen before Piper came in." Paige said. "Oh and the ring was made by The Source!" Cole rethought that moment remembering that Paige shouldn't have been behind the plant at that time. 

                "But you couldn't have seen or heard him!" Cole said quietly. 

                "I saw him. I was picking something up off the floor and saw him so I asked Piper to go to the kitchen to get me something to drink." 

                Cole gave a small smile realizing his little mistake of letting his father stay for only a few minutes. Phoebe crossed her arms like Piper. _Oh no, I'll get the double anger this time._ Cole thought to himself. He sighed and got himself ready.

                "Cole, how could've lied to us about your father, to me?" Phoebe asked.

                Cole blushed, now all eyes were on him. Cole went to the left of Phoebe and whispered into her ear. "Maybe its better if we went upstairs to talk about this." 

                "No!" Phoebe stood her ground. "You owe us all an explanation!" Phoebe said looking sternly at Cole with her oak wood colored eyes. 

                "Well, at the time, I didn't know that we'd get this close and to me it didn't seem like a big deal." Piper didn't want to get into a fight with Cole. Piper figured that Phoebe would ask near about the same questions she herself did.

                "Phoebes I'll fill ya in on the information later, but now there is something important I need to ask Cole."  Piper turned to Cole. "Can we kill your father?" She asked seeing if Cole still cared for him.

                Cole looked closely at Piper thinking about his answer. He decided not to directly answer it because he didn't know the answer himself. "Depends what he does to me or any of you." Piper wanted a true answer but she didn't want to pressure Cole anymore than he already was. 

                Trying to be satisfied by the answer, Piper said to everyone, "It is really late and I think that we should all go to bed now. We can discuss this in the morning." Piper was slightly disappointed remembering that Leo was going to let Gram come back so that she'd be able to tell them who created the ring. There was no need anymore since they knew that The Source was the one to create the ring.

 Cole and Phoebe went up to their room as Paige was up against the wall next to the stairs looking off into space. 

Piper went up to Paige and placed her on her back. "Hey, is there something wrong?" Piper asked.

"No. I was just thinking about Greg being a whitelighter but he never said anything about it. Just seems…slightly strange to me." Paige continued to look off in space but she was responding to Piper.

"Well, Leo clarified that Greg is a whitelighter so there is nothing to worry about. He even orbed himself to ours rooms. You saw him orb. You're just getting over your shock. That's all." Paige smiled and went upstairs, Piper followed her but she went past her to her room. Piper opened the door only to be welcomed by Leo and Greg sitting on the bed talking.

"I thought you two left." Piper said but she was quite amused herself to find out what Greg was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

~Phoebe's and Cole's room~

Cole had explained everything he said to Piper to Phoebe.

                "What happened to the vow of not keeping secrets from each other Cole?" Phoebe asked.

                "Well I forgot about that one…little lie." Cole quieted down. Phoebe was pacing back and forth around the bed deciding to trust Cole anymore.

                "That little lie? Cole! You should've told me then! We were dating if my mind serves me right."

                "Well baby,"

                "Don't you baby me!" Phoebe said. Her mind was racing with enough thoughts.

                "We were just dating okay? I didn't know if I could trust you and vice versa, and it isn't such a big deal to me. All I have to do is talk to my dad and he'll leave me the hell alone." Cole answered. Phoebe thought to herself not saying anything. As she went past him, Cole reached his hands out and grabbed Phoebe by her waist to stop her from walking. He turned her around so they could be face to face. "Please don't pressure me more than I already am. I love you and I don't have anymore secrets or lies that I can remember telling you." Phoebe smiled. She inhaled smelling a small scent from Cole that always got to her.

                "I love you too. It's just hard with us being witches and the fact that we can't trust everything that come in contact with." Phoebe answered softly, she finally realized that she was exhausted.

                "You can trust me. Don't worry." Cole replied in a whisper. Phoebe hugged him tight not wanting to ever let go. Cole embraced her small body frame into his strong arms. He laid his head upon her head. Finally they both got into bed and Phoebe fell to sleep almost instantly as she laid against Cole's chest with a smile on her face. Cole had a harder time going to sleep though as he thought about his father coming back to him. What was he to say?

                ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

                ~Piper and Leo's room~

                Greg was talking to Leo. Piper looked at Greg. He was a good looking man, Piper could say that much. She believed he was a whitelighter but she wanted to give him one quick test. Piper rolled her long sleeves up on her shirt then showed Greg a big burn she had gotten that same day while cooking at P3. Leo looked worried but he didn't say anything. 

                "Greg, can you heal this?" Piper asked. Greg shook his head yes then he placed his hands of the wound. A shimmering yellow glow came his hands and her wound. Her skin began to turn its regular pale color as the wound was healed. Finally Greg moved his hands away.

                "What was that for?" Greg asked.

                "I needed something to base that fact on that you're a whitelighter because we don't need anymore lies right now." Piper answered. Greg said ok. 

                Piper looked at Leo then she yawned. Leo got the message that they should be heading to bed. It was late in the morning.  "Greg, we need to be going to bed. You can say bye to Paige if you want." Leo said getting up and standing next to Piper.

                "I don't think I'll be doing that. She needs time to think now, I know that much." Greg smiled then he orbed from the room. Piper went into the bathroom and changed into her nightclothes then she came out. Leo was already in bed. Piper's front part of her night clothes had silk ties that held the clothe on her chest together, but you couldn't really see anything.

                "Piper, why do you change night clothes in the bathroom?" Leo asked. Piper didn't expect a question like that from Leo.

                "So no one can see me of course." She answered while getting into bed.

                "Who is going to see you? The only one in the room was me." Leo looked into Piper's brown eyes.

                "That's my point." She retorted with a smile.

                "I don't mind seeing any part of you." Leo untied one of the ties with only 2 more to go.

                "What if I mind?" She asked anticipating his next move.

                "Then you may need to over come it then." Leo untied another string.

                "Well maybe there are a few things I want to hide Leo. I have things to keep private as well." Piper looked into Leo's eyes, her hair lying against the soft pillow.

                "I'm your husband so there is nothing at all to hide." He pulled the last string revealing what the clothe was hiding.

                ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

                ~Next Day~

Paige was the first one to wake up that morning. It was the favorite day of the week for her, Saturday. Paige made herself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on and watched cartoons feeling like a kid again. She only wished to be a kid again but she knew it could never happen. She forgot what had happened few hours ago, not that she wanted to remember anyway. 

                Cole came downstairs after taking a shower and smelling fresh. "Hey Paige. What are you watching?" Cole heard weird noises coming from the TV hoping it wasn't what he thought (he thought it was cartoons). 

                "Cartoons." Paige answered. She ate spoon full of cereal.

                "Aren't you a little too old for cartoons?" Cole asked while looking over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

                "Nope, never." She answered. "Get some cereal and what The Looney Toons  with me!" Paige said. She put her foot up on the coffee table. Cole nodded his head no and went into the kitchen. He planned to cook a surprise breakfast for Phoebe hoping that she'd forgive him. He made eggs, pancakes and bacon and he put it on a trey that he could carry to their bed. He got her some orange juice and put it on a napkin. 


	7. No More Irritation

A/N: I would've updated sooner, but the rating was wrong for one of the stories I was doing so I got in trouble and they wouldn't let me update until now. So sorry and I'll try not to let that happen again!

Cole squirted some poured syrup on Phoebe's pancakes then picked up the tray. As he went by a vase full of roses, he snatched one up and put it onto the tray. Cole carried the tray carefully up the stairs, and then opened the door quietly, trying not to wake Phoebe. He put the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed. He removed the rose and put it behind the lamp making sure that Phoebe couldn't see it when she woke up. 

He sat on the soft bed beside Phoebe. She was turned away from Cole, soundly asleep. He laid his strong hand against Phoebe's pale soft silky skin. His hand laid on her arm. Cole was hoping she had forgiven him for the night before. His hand traveled up phoebe's arm then it landed on her shoulder. He bent down and inhaled a soft scent of cinnamon from her applied lotion. He moved some hair from her face. "Phoebe." Cole whispered into her ear. She stirred but didn't wake. "Phoebe." Cole called again. She turned her head, her eyes looking at Cole. Phoebe smiled. 

"Hey." She spoke softly. Cole kissed her then she sniffed. "Did Piper cook breakfast?" 

Cole laughed. "No, but I did." Cole turned and showed Phoebe her beautifully arranged breakfast.

"You did this?" Phoebe was surprised. She pushed herself up so she sat up-right. Cole nodded and placed the tray over her lap. She pulled some cover to hide her bare body. Phoebe was astonished by the cooked breakfast. Before she started eating, Cole pulled the rose from behind the lamp. He gave it to Phoebe. 

Phoebe smelt it while closing her eyes. "I'm surprised Cole. I didn't know you could cook."

"I can cook just a little bit." Phoebe smiled. Cole was happy since it seemed she forgot about what happened that night before. 

Phoebe began to eat. "I forgive you." She said just out of nowhere.

                Cole didn't understand at first. "What?"

                "I forgive you for not telling me about your dad." Cole didn't know what to say so he flirted.

                "I'm glad you did. I didn't want to lose such a beautiful woman." 

                Phoebe smiled. Cole turned away from Phoebe feeling some sort of presence but he brushed the feeling off hoping doing that wasn't a mistake.

                Phoebe dipped her pancake in the syrup then fed it to Cole. Just as she was about to feed him more food, a crash came from the bathroom. Cole got up and told Phoebe to continue eating. He shut the door and locked it. One of the shelves had fallen off the wall, dumping towels to the floor. "Great." Cole said to himself. He picked the towels up from the floor then turned around.

                "Sorry about that. I ran into it." His father said while standing next to the shower. Cole was shocked that he would try to come right when Phoebe was in the other room, but then again, he appeared in the kitchen the night before.

                Cole open the door and looked at Phoebe. It looked like she had gotten up and put on a night gown while he was in the bathroom. She was eating but in a silk night gown. Cole smiled at Phoebe unsure what to say, but he said what came to his mind. "Honey, I'm going to take a shower." 

                "Phoebe looked at Cole in a puzzled way. "You already took one, or why would you be dressed now?"

                Cole had to think for a second. He figured that phoebe knew something was wrong (which she did) "No, I just wanted to look appropriate since Paige was down there." 

                Phoebe looked at Cole. "You didn't care last night while being in boxers and a T-shirt last night."

                "I was tired and didn't really care last night." Phoebe decided to leave Cole alone, she'd ask him more later. 

                "Okay Cole, but if there is something I need to know, then you know you can tell me." Phoebe suggested. Cole smiled, trying to reassure her that nothing was wrong then he shut the door to the bathroom.

                His father was still in the same place. Cole started the shower water hoping that Phoebe wouldn't hear their conversation if the water was running.

                "What are you doing here? You're fucking going to kill me!"

                His father seemed calm. "What are you doing sleeping in the same bed with a witch?"

                "Why are you spying on me?" Obviously none of the questions were going to be answered.

                "Are you trying to gain their trust then backstab them?" His father asked trying to figure out Cole's motivations of why he was in the Manor.

                Cole was trying to regain trust, but never would he betray Phoebe. "Dad, it's called love."

                His father was thrown away by the answer. "What do you mean?"

                "The one you saw me in bed with, I'm in love with her."

                "They've done something to you." His father said.

                Now my father thinks that Phoebe and them cursed me. That's just great! Cole was thinking to himself. "No they haven't. I told you already, I've changed. I'm not a demon, I'm not bad. I want to spend the rest of my life with Phoebe Halliwell. I don't see how you don't understand that."

                His father looked like he was considering what Cole said. "No, no, no! Those damn witches have jinxed you and you don't know it. How can you be so blind Bal…Cole?"

                Cole walked over to his father and they were so close together that their noses almost touched. Cole pushed his hand against his father's neck, slightly strangling him. Cole realized his actions and was wondering if he was still evil. Cole wasn't even sure of what he was saying to his father was true. "I'm not what I used to be okay? I've changed. I don't want to be evil! I want my powers back but I would give anything in this world to be with Phoebe. That is what I want. I want you to leave me the hell alone! I don't need a father anymore." Cole's voice was low but harsh. He had gritted the words through his clenched teeth.

                His father looked afraid, and seemed to finally understand. "You want me to leave?" His father repeated.

                "Yes I do." Cole answered hoping not to regret his decision.

                "Cole, those witches…"

                Cole interrupted. "Those witches are my friends!" Cole snapped. He didn't see his father didn't understand.

                "Fine." His dad shimmered from the bathroom. Cole turned the shower water off and he looked at the mirror over the sink. He turned the faucets to release warm water. He cupped his hands together and splashed the water against his face. He looked into the mirror again. Was he good now? Could he turn evil again at any time even though he tried to convince himself that it wasn't possible?

                Cole's thoughts were interrupted after he heard a scream come from his room. It was Phoebe.

                "Cole!" Phoebe yelled. Cole ran out of the bathroom and into their room. He saw that his father's long bony fingers were wrapped around Phoebe's neck. The food was knocked to the floor. As Phoebe struggled to get away from Cole's father, Cole stood at the door. Frozen in fear, he was telling himself to go and protect the girl that he loved, but his body was doing nothing. Cole was shocked that his father resorted to this after hearing what Cole told him.

                Phoebe kicked the covers off her as she was gagging for air. She pulled her legs close to her then she kicked out with her right foot. His father was thrown to the floor. Phoebe turned and she began coughing finally getting the air she needed. Cole finally unlocked his body then he threw himself over his father. Cole pinned the man's left arm to the floor. Cole struggled with his other arm. His dad pulled his arm from underneath him and he held a sharp blade.

                "I'm sorry son, but they've gotten to you and this is my way of protecting you." And with that, he stabbed Cole right above his heart. Phoebe jumped out of the bed and kicked the knife from Cole's father hand. Cole fell back to the floor holding his wound.

                "Leo!" Phoebe called. "Piper!" Paige and Piper were already running up the stairs after hearing the commotion. Cole's father got up and blasted a fire ball at Phoebe. She levitated and dodged the ball but she was unprepared for the next one. It hit her and sent her flying against the wall. Her body slumped down, blood coming from her head. Phoebe was knocked unconscious. Cole too, was falling unconscious from the lose of blood. He lie in his own pool of blood trying to fight the death that awaited him. 

                Leo, Piper, and Paige came running into the room. Leo spotted Cole with blood soaking his shirt. "Piper, Paige, you handle the demon! I'll get Cole." Leo rushed over to Cole and orbed him downstairs so that he'd have enough time to heal him. Cole's father turned around and blasted Piper with a charge of electricity. She was knocked to the floor.

                Paige saw the knife and held out her hand. "Knife." The knife appeared in her hand. She threw it and it landed in the man's leg, crippling him. He fell to the floor. Piper got up, but before blowing him up, the man said,   
                 "Tell Cole I wanted to be the best for him." Piper threw her hands up, blowing his father up. The silver ring fell to the floor, replacing where there used to be the man. Leo orbed upstairs, Cole showing up behind him. Leo ran to Phoebe. He placed his hands above Phoebe's head. A yellow glow emitted over the wound, closing it. 

                Phoebe opened her eyes slowly wondering what had happened. "Where is Cole?" Phoebe asked as her mind automatically replayed him getting stabbed. "Cole?" Phoebe got to her feet and ran over to Cole almost knocking Leo down. She kissed and hugged Cole, happy to see him alive. In the hug, she ran her fingers threw his hair. 

                Piper and Paige smiled, but Piper knew who the demon was. She recognized him the night before. She didn't know whether she wanted to tell Cole that his father was gone, but she didn't have to after Cole's eyes wondered to the ring. Phoebe backed away as Cole picked the ring up. "He's dead isn't he?" Cole asked quietly, a lot of different feelings went through his body. Some happy that he didn't have to worry about being bothered by his father, but then sadness, that his own father was actually gone. But then there was another feeling that appeared after Cole picked the ring up. It was a feeling of wanting something; it wasn't Phoebe he wanted though. He wanted power back, the control of fear that he held over the demon world. 

                Piper nodded not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Cole." Paige said. She didn't know if she really meant it or if it was just the ritual of saying that when she knew something went wrong.

                "It wasn't your fault." Cole said. He wondered if it really was. Cole looked at the silver ring that he was holding in his hand. A weird glimmer went through Cole's eyes, only Piper noticed it. 

                She put her hand out saying, "Cole give me the ring. We'll figure out a way to get the Source to destroy." Cole looked at the ring, regretting that he was giving such a powerful little thing. 

A/N: I hope you liked it! I kinda feel like I'm writing the Lord of the Rings! Lol….well it'll be different from that for sure. The next chapter should be up soon. Oh and tell me what you think of it. I really want to know if I did the right thing of killing his dad this early.


	8. Feeling of Power

Chapter 8:

                Cole looked at Piper's hand as it enveloped the silver ring. Phoebe put her arm around Cole taking his attention off of the ring. He gave a fake smile toward Piper reassuring her that he was okay. The feeling of wanting power was faintly there, but Cole tried to ignore it. Piper held the ring in her hand. She felt something go through to her soul unable to recognize it, Piper pushed her free hand through her hair sighing not knowing what to do.  Paige looked around seeing the food on the floor as Leo stood there thinking of how to destroy the ring.

                "I guess I'll clean this up." Paige said. She walked toward the floor and started to gather food in the plate. Phoebe jogged over and started to help as Piper sat on the bed still trying to identify the feeling that rushed through her as she clasped the ring in her hand. Piper put the ring on the bed next to her. Cole and Leo were looking at what Piper was doing. The feeling in Piper was still there but it wasn't as strong as it was when she held it. A cool evil shiver went up Piper's back making her give a small jump on the bed. Phoebe got up and she told them she was going downstairs to get the vacuum cleaner as Paige was going downstairs to put the food in the trash. Leo was still studying Piper.

                "Are you okay Piper?" Leo asked as he stepped closer toward her. Cole was wondering the same thing.

                Piper gave a fake smile, which Cole knew she wasn't really smiling but he didn't say anything. "Yeah I'm okay. Its just that…" Piper's voice trailed off not finishing what she was saying. She didn't know what to say next if she couldn't identify what she was feeling of course.

                "What?" Cole and Leo asked at the same time. Cole crossed his arms after Leo looked at him.

                "I don't know Leo." Piper looked at Cole then the ring. "I guess I'm just stressed that's all." Piper sighed again. She picked the ring up having the same feeling except stronger. 

                Leo put his hand on Piper's back. "You want to go out and eat breakfast?" He looked at his watch. "Or maybe lunch at this time." Piper nodded giving a yes, then Leo looked at the ceiling. "I have to go. The Elders are calling me for something." He gave Piper a kiss on the forehead then blue and white lights circled his body making him leave the room. Piper didn't really say anything in response. Cole stood there as Piper was still sitting on the bed. They were both lost in thought, both wondering what feeling was it that came from the ring.

                Phoebe came into the room with a vacuum cleaner. She put it down then looked at Piper and Cole with puzzled look. "Piper? Cole?" Phoebe said quietly. She broke both of their concentration. Cole looked up, slightly startled. Piper did too. 

                "I'm going to take a walk Phoebe. I need time to think about some things." Cole said. Phoebe thought she understood thinking that Cole needed time to reflect on his father's death which he did, but he had other concerns on this mind. Piper still held the ring in her hand. She stood up and walked over to Phoebe. 

                "Hold out your hand Phoebes." Piper said. Phoebe held her hand out on command then Piper dropped the ring into her hand. Phoebe felt nothing different. No new feeling rushed through Phoebe as it did with her and Cole. Piper looked at Phoebe, studying her features. "Do you feel anything…different?" Piper asked after a minute.

                Phoebe looked at Piper like was crazy. "No Piper. Why?" Phoebe shifted her standing position feeling slightly uncomfortably just standing there with a ring in her hand.

                "I'm…just…wondering. I'll be back. I need some fresh air." Piper said. Phoebe wanted to say something more but she didn't know what to say. Piper took the ring back putting it in her pocket. Piper left the room after Phoebe plugged the vacuum cleaner and started it. Piper walked outside the door. She saw Cole and caught with him as he was leaving the driveway going down the sidewalk. The sun was shining, making the rays of light reflect from the car windshields. There were barely any clouds in the light blue sky.

                "Cole!" Piper called after him. Cole turned around feeling slightly upset. He wanted time to be alone. Piper had been bombarding him night before and now she would again. He turned back around in the direction he was walking not saying anything. "Cole, can I talk to you?" Piper asked. She looked at him hoping to get a response.

                "You blew up my father. Of course you can a response. How about leave me the fuck alone." Piper was astonished by what he said. Cole didn't really do or say anything when he first found out that his father was dead, so why was he so mad now? Before, he didn't even sound like he liked his father. Cole himself was just hoping to get Piper to leave him alone so that he could attend to some business.

                "Why are you so mad?" Cole spun around stopping Piper.

                "Why am I mad? My father is gone. What more do I need to say. I need time alone. Just like you did when Prue died." Cole recalled the moment when it all happened with Prue. 

                Piper didn't know what to say. She didn't want anyone to bring up Prue or her name. Tears came to her eyes but they didn't fall. "Don't you dare bring her up or I swear…" Piper didn't have time to finish.

                "Or you dare to what?" Cole asked. He didn't give her time to finish. . "You may be a damn witch but that doesn't bother me. You may be able to blow things and people up but I don't give a shit. You can't do anything to me Piper because I don't care. Phoebe would kill you any way if you tried to harm me. So leave me the hell alone!" Cole said. He didn't really know what he said. Something inside him made him say those words. He mean for them to be so harsh. He'd never say anything like this to any of the witches. Piper was taken aback by the words. 

                She gulped swallowing nothing in her mouth. She took the ring from her pocket and held it in front of Cole. There, she could see the glint return to his eyes. "Do you feel anything about this ring Cole? Is there some kind of feeling that goes through you when you see or hold the ring?" She asked him. Cole stuttered telling her no. She knew he was lying. "Tell me the truth. Please or we all could be in danger." She said quietly.

                Cole sighed placing a hand on his hip. He didn't know how to express his feelings about the ring nor did he want to tell them any way. "I don't know how I feel Piper." Piper took Cole's big hands and placed the ring in them. He got his feeling of wanting power back. He closed his eyes feeling the emotion return again. She asked him again how he felt. He didn't say anything at first but then he slowly answered. "I…get a feeling that I've had when I was….demonic." 

                Piper looked into his eyes to get the truth. "And what feeling was that?"

                "Power." He almost whispered the words. Then he thought about why Piper was asking. "Why are you asking? Are you feeling something as well?" Cole asked handing the ring back to Piper. Phoebe and Paige looked out of the Manor, Piper and Cole barely in view but they could see them. 

                Piper looked at the ground then she looked at Cole. "I don't know Cole. I've never felt something as strong as this before. It feels…evil though." Piper answered. She felt uncomfortable now. As if someone was watching was what Piper felt as she put the ring in her pocket again. "Well that's all I wanted to know." Piper said trying to break the silence. Cole turned around and continued his walk. His thoughts were reflecting on the conversation. Piper walked back to the Manor. Paige and Phoebe left the window.


End file.
